No Design For Heaven
by Azly-Chan
Summary: Here, these thoughts drag us back into Yume and Luna's past, other characters such as Nina, Fatale, Cloud, or Belinda could be involved aswell. These stories are from their point of view.
1. Yume's Thoughts

Sick and tired, is what most people would say it. Too damned depressed to give a fuck about what they do to you, or what becomes of your body, spirit and mind. I.. wouldn't stoop down to the level to where I'd continue to let it go on. It was the last night I'd let Jean.. continue to fuck around with me.

The man placed his rough hand upon my shuddering shoulder, then shoved me out of his room, slamming the door behind me. I stumbled foreward, catching my wavy balance instantly as my arms flung about my chest. This part was most embarrassing. Those still awake could see, see every ounce of my body that I vowed to soon, not let be touched by another filthy, disgusting man. Of course, there were deep, nasty gashes scattered about my bare torso, but I was quickly getting over the bits and bouts of pain slithering through my nervous system. I dropped to my knees, no longer caring whom saw, hands skimming the ground for my glasses. Of course, touch hurt for my sensitive hands since they were burned and basically ruined.

Once taking grasp of my glasses, I quickly place them upon my face, perched upon my nose so I can take a good look around. Cloud's eyes bored into me like daggers of pain instead of anger. It reminded me of when Dame used to sympathize for me, but he was gone now.

I pushed myself up, wobbly carrying myself down the hallway, ignoring those whom tell me to get dressed now or go to the caretakers they always had for me after Jean got his way. I ignored, turning a corner to carry myself down a corridor to see the woman whom I would help release.

Pausing infront of a tinted window, I shook, and rose my hand to trace my index and middle finger down it. The blood smeared across the glass, but it looked like liquid to me. I could only see in reds.

God fucking damn the chemicals.

Inside was a woman, strawberry blonde, gorgeous, I had to admit. Even if she was in filth and dirt, chained and cuffed with her hands above her head, chains keeping her feet down, remorse holding her body down, she was absolutely something to see. A week before then, they had taken her child away from her. I was going to help get it back.

Her head was slouched, the cuffs on her hands making rings of wounds on her wrists, and rendering them useless. I waited until she could sense me there. Even though I couldn't see her eyes, her pale lips curved into this..awfully satanic, acknowledgable smirk. ..It eventually turned to a grin, and her pearly whites became visible in the darkness that she was trapt in. She tilted her head back, eyes closed, bursting into this roaring laughter. I knew that it wasn't at me; it was at all of them.

Later on that night, the alarm went off as to say that there were intruders in our organization. This sent me into excitement. I raised up in my bed, eyes darting about the room I was in. It was bare, of course. I was a prisoner to this people; a slave to science and technology. Oh. Did I mention sex?

Hunching over, I quickly grasped my tan jacket, sliding it over my shoulders to stand. I proceeded to pull the black sweatpants over my bare legs, wincing at the random shock and pain from my wounds. Messily, I tied my hair up, snatched up my gun that I kept hidden in a part of the ceiling fan, my cigarettes, and my lighter.

I ran down the corriders, everyone else in a panic, fluttering about, grabbing weapons, preparing themselves for an attack that wasn't going to happen. This. Of course, gave me time to get to the one they called Luna Ka'Perru.

I unlocked the door quickly running in to drop by her side. Her eyes were still closed, but I knew she was ready to run and slaughter. ..Embedded in the palm of my hand was a small, small needle that would help me unlock her chains. At a light tap, after the needle was inserted into the lock, it adapts to it's surroundings to help me actually UNlock the thing. Within seconds, the blonde murderer shoved herself up off the ground, ignoring her shaking knees. She ran out of the room, and I ran in a different direction.

An hour after that, I stood at the enterance to Wakasu, lighting a cigarette that I had placed to my lips. Inside, a meeting was being held about the false alarm earlier. I could hear Jean, loud and clear, screaming, shreiking about how pissed he was, asking where in the seven hells am I, and how fucking stupid am I to set the alarm off. I didn't do it, honest.

And the next line of swear words, and my name, my bare feet guided me inside the building. Just about every member paused to stare at me. Remaining in the doorway, I exhaled smoke.

Jean slammed his hands forcefully down on a table, pushing himself up out of a chair. I could tell that he was planning on making his way to me.

Just in the perfect moment, where he was about three yards away, the water sprinklers were set off, as if to stop some fire within the building. Thing is, they weren't spilling water, it was gasoline, nice... lovely smelling gasoline. Cloud spazzed, standing up to glance at the ceiling, then cover his eyes. To tell you the truth, I was desperately hoping that he was the only one that'd make it out alive. A decent man deserved to live. A disgusting one.. deserved to burn in the fires of Hell and torment.

I could feel this sensation of joy shimmy up my spine as Luna appeared behind me, taking her steps foreward to place a gentle, yet threatening hand upon my back. Her nails trailed down it, a bit soothing, chrome blue eyes turning to the hundreds of people..all there in the opening for a kill. It's a shame. She doesn't get to slaughter.. completely.

Exhaling another sigh of smoke, my crimson painted lips grew into a smile, no matter how busted up they were, or how messed up I was.

Every soldier's eyes were on us, widen with shock, and maybe a little bit of fear. Jean.. proceeded to yell at me, but I took the cig from my lips while stepping back out of the entry way, my crimson hair falling lose from it's hold in the bun. My free hand removed my glasses, and once I was out of the way of the gasoline, my eyes locked onto the leader of our precious Wakasu. Luna smiled, and I could hear the boss scream,

"YUME WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN--"

I tossed the burning cigarette into the gasoline filled building, everything,

"I'm destroying and burning you mother fuckers." and everyone, burning.. alive.

Luna took grasp of my arm, and ran, dragging me when my free hand reached into my jacket pocket to tug out a remote. I press a yellow button, and Wakasu begins an emergency lock down, so no one, absolutely, no one can escape.

I dropped the remote, running as fast as someone barefooted and wounded could. Luna was just ahead, her katana at her side, ..and a child in her arms.

I listened to the screams of those I once knew just before the building exploded in bout of Hell's flames.


	2. Yume: Cherries Just Aren't My Thing

_"Morning, Yume."_

_I entered the area where we kept our recent battle victims; those injured, and those dying. So many, of course. All of them, bleeding all over my clean floors and my sanctuary. Yeah. Whatever. I ran the medical department for Cloud..until_

_There was a day they rushed a man in, burnt from head to toe, eyes barely open, three rigs shattered, bones broken, gashes, and a gunshot to the leg, which was probably going to be amputated anyways, just by looking at it you'd know you couldn't save it. From what I could tell, the man had these maroon colored eyes, quite gorgeous. I couldn't tell if his hair was naturally black or if it was just because of how fire fucked him over._

_So I did what most of us nurses and medical people do; tended to the most wounded as they were set on one of the empty beds. I groaned at the site of his blood instantly staining the clean, white sheets that I had folded and spread across that damned bed the morning before, but the churn in my stomach filled with guilt, and I got over it. I got the supplies, bandages, needles, thread, medication, blah blah, and went to help another blonde with him._

_It wasn't until I was wrapping some new, clean bandages around his arm, sighing. His skin would probably never heal--and we continued to keep him medicated and tended to just because he had a chance of surviving. Who wants.. to survive something like that? It had been about three days now, and I thought he was still unconcious, but he ended up opening his eyes weakly, not even glancing at me,_

_"Hey, cherrytop."_

_I paused at the sound of his raspy voice, turning my eyes to watch him struggle to look at me. That was a new one. I merely continued renewing his arm's bandages._

_"..I'm sorry, I didn't know your name, and it's all I could think of. You nurses don't wear name tags or..an..ything."_

_"Cherrytop if fine," I replied with one of my growling tones, setting his arm down to work on the bandages around his torso. I placed my hand beneath his back, and pushed to help him sit up, and then worked on unraveling the blood stained ones. To myself, I had thought that maybe the reason for us not having nametags was because they wouldn't be alive long enough to significantly call us by our names--know us by our own personalities. Instead, we prefered to keep it as the women, or men, that simply gave them their medication._

_He wouldn't stop talking to me, "You sure are pretty, you know that?"_

_My upper lip curved in slight disgust. I didn't know if it was him, or the fact that I just didn't like men in general. He responded to this quickly,_

_"I'm sorry, really. You just are, in all the honesty that I have, cherrytop. I would like to take you out sometime." His smile was heartbreaking to see, considering how damaged the poor man was. Even so, he still had straight pearly whites, but it was hard to tell if a man could smile from his heart anymore. Thinking with that, or with the thing down in his pants. His maroon tinted eyes darted over to me as I removed my glasses, setting them on the on the stand near me so they wouldn't be in my way._

_I replied with one of those monotoned voices, "Go ask my sister; she's the exact same in looks."_

_"I'm not trying to get in your pants," He glanced down, then back at me, "..or skirt in this case. I don't care about your sister; you're the one I saw first, cherrytop."_

_I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up to leave after finishing his bandages again._

_As the days went by, he remained in that bed with our help and care, complimenting me anytime he got, trying to talk to me whenever he could. I tried to ignore it most of the time, but every now and then I felt myself being compelled to check on him when not supposed to. There was this one time when I caught him talking to Luna's little girl, Amaris, whom was around four now. Cute as can be, smiling almost all the time. It was only when she wasn't smiling that happened to be when you could tell that she was the mass murderer's daughter._

_"I'm sick," He replied to one of her questions, and she crouched down on the bed. Her blonde hair was tied up and she was dressed in white, pouting at the fact that he was sick, and not well._

_"Get well soon, okay?" She spoke in a cheery voice, instantly breaking her pout with a bright smile. He chucked, but not for too long considering it hurt him still._

_"Hey, why don't you go convince cherrytop to like me."_

_"Cherrytop?"_

_"Yeah. What's her name? The long, red haired nurse. Glasses, and glazed over pink eyes. The short and small one. She wouldn't tell me it."_

_Amaris's lips transfered to a grin, "If she didn't tell, it's a secret!"_

_"..I really really wanna know Cherrytop's name! Come onnnn!"_

_"Yu--me." She then waved to him, quickly scuddling off as she heard and and responded to Cloud calling her name in search for her._

_The days continued to come and go, and it turned to weeks soon enough. It grew to where I'd actually talk back, but never really give into him asking me on a date. He never did call me Yume, it was always cherrytop, all because I wasn't supposed to know that he did know my name. He'd call me cherrytop, and I'd call him crispy. Mean. I know._

_"I know some bad things happened to you in the passed."_

_I listened to him talk to me while I tended and gave a person their daily shot of medication across from him on another bed. I rolled my eyes._

_"It doesn't mean I'm gonna treate you that way, okay cherrytop?"_

_I ignored, continuing with the woman whom was sick in the bed. She had her eyes closed, but she smiled brightly as she listened to him speak to me. It was probably the first bit of expression I had seen on her, ever._

_"You're a beautiful woman, you've got flare in your personality, and there is absolutely no reason that you should let the dating scene fall from your life because of what some bastard man has done to you before. It really isn't fair that you won't even give me a complete and full glance! I know you hate men, I can see that. I want to change your opinion; your general assumption. I don't want your body, cherrytop, I just want you, okay?"_

_I ignored,_

_"DON'T you go doing that to me, you know I mean well!"_

_The woman began to chuckle at the sound of him, and I turned, resting my hands on my hips to reply, "OKAY! Fine. I'll date you when you're able to move around, crispy."_

_He just smiled like he had the world in the palm of his hands._

_"Just make sure that makes you happy too, Cherrytop."_

_But it was three days after that when I could hear one of the nurses screaming,_

_"YUME, FLATLINE."_

_That dim litted night, we tried everything we could to keep him alive. In all of the time I knew him, I never knew HIS name. I could never bring myself.. to look at his records and find out his name for myself. Later on that night, around three AM, I stalked off to Cloud's office. He was always up late._

_I slammed my uniform on my desk,_

_"I don't want this job anymore. Assign me to a different one or I'm fucking gone." I wasn't crying or anything, but it probably looked pretty close to it. I was a mess._

_Cloud glanced up at me, taken aback by my sudden demand, "..W-wait, why don't you want it anymore?" The boss adjusted his glasses, resting his elbows on the desk. He looked worried, and shocked at the same time. "What's wrong with it, why not?"_

_My shoulder slumped, and my 'brows furrowed together in response. I got that tingly feeling my nose that lets you know that you're going to cry soon. My eyes welted up with tears and I finally replied_

_"Cherries just aren't my thing."_


End file.
